When the Dust has Settled
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One shot: As the dust begun to settle after the battle, Bear and Declan share a moment. Bear/Declan. Pre-Slash. Set directly after the battle. Mentions of D.C, Jordon, Alex, Kaiden. Rated T for safety.


**Hello Medoran fandom! **

**Having just recently re-read the series I thought it was about time that I wrote some fics for this fandom as I simply cannot get enough of this world! **

**This is just a short little one-shot between Declan and Bear that I hope you all enjoy. **

**My apologies for any mistakes and I happy reading :)**

* * *

**Summary: **As the dust begun to settle after the battle, Bear and Declan share a moment.

* * *

**When the Dust Has Settled**

* * *

"Bear?"

Turning at his name, Bear felt almost sick with the relief that rolled through his stomach at the sight of Declan. In the chaos and celebration of Alex having finally defeated Aven and taken him away, Bear hadn't had the chance to check in with the older boy despite having barely left his presence since the battle.

When Alex had collapsed from exhaustion into Kaiden's arms, they had whisked her to the Medical Ward with Fletcher right on their heels. Bear had been beyond relieved to find his family and D.C alive when they reached the Medical Ward. It had been a quick reunion, of tight hugs and relieved tears, before his mother and grandmother pulled away to help the injured that were coming in. Bear's older brother Jonny had taken their younger sister Evie away as she clutched and cried brokenly.

"Your family? Are they –"Declan trailed off, swallowing thickly.

"They're okay," Bear quickly assured the older boy, watching his thick shoulder's muscles sag with relief. "Everyone survived."

Declan muttered a quick pray before pulling Bear into a rough hug.

Bear went willingly, wrapping his arms around Declan and hugging him back just as tightly. He buried his face into Declan's neck, a shuddering breath making it way out of him as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He shuddered and gripped Declan's torn shirt as the older boy's palm rubbed across his back in a soothing back and forth motion.

They pulled back from the hug but didn't let go of one another. Declan's hand rested on Bear's shoulder, his thumb gently resting on Bear's neck.

"Your grandfather," Bear swallowed around the thick lump that had developed in his throat. But he couldn't get the words out.

"It's just me now," Declan said quietly, grip tightening on Bear's shoulder as his eyes darkened with emotion.

Bear gripped Declan's other hand tightly in his. "No. It's not just you. Your family is still here." He forced Declan to look him in the eyes and Bear nearly stumbled with the emotion that was visible to see. "Kaiden, Alex, Jordan, D.C, _me_. We are still here."

Declan let out a quiet breath before he pulled Bear back into another tight hug that nearly knocked the air from Bear's lungs.

"I have you," Declan murmured into Bear's neck. He pulled back, keeping Bear in his personal space and cupping the younger boy's neck with his palm. "Shit, B. When I couldn't see you on the field." He swallowed roughly. "I thought you had gone down."

"Jordon was keeping us hidden," Bear rasped out, hands trembling as he clutched as Declan's arms.

"Are you injured?" Declan asked. "Has someone seen to you?"

Bear nodded. "My mum, she checked me over. Gave me something for the cuts and bruises. I'm okay. Are you? Did you get seen?"

"Fletcher looked at me," Declan said.

Heat flooded to Bear's cheeks as Declan hand moved from his neck and wipe at his cheek. "We need to shower and change clothes."

Without waiting for an answer, Declan withdrew his hand from Bear's face and stepped back.

Before Bear could mourn the loss of the older boys' touch, Declan was gripping his elbow and leading him out of the med ward. The two were silent as they walked through the battered halls of the school and made their way to the dorm rooms.

Miraculously they had survived undamaged and they could hear the grief coming from open rooms as they passed. They went to Bear's dorm room first. As they entered the room, they could hear the shower running. It was clear that Jordon was inside, and Bear was relieved to find his best friend had left D.C's side long enough to take care of himself.

Bear grabbed some clean clothes before Declan led him from the room and towards the older boy's dorm room.

Kaiden was just exiting the bathroom. He looked much cleaner, his hair still damp and the exhaustion settling deeper into his bones.

"Bear, Dec," Kaiden nodded. "You both okay?"

"As well as we can be the moment," Bear answered.

"Yeah," Kaiden agreed. "I'm so glad you are both okay." He stepped forward, pulling Declan into a hug before doing the same to Bear. When he pulled back, he stared at them both. "You were both amazing today and every other day. I know Alex would be telling you the same if she were awake."

"Is she going to be okay?" Bear asked, trying to ignore the wobble in his voice.

"Fletcher said she just needs rest," Kaiden said. "And that she will be out of it for a day most likely. You know, Alex though. She keeps her own schedule."

This made them all chuckle.

"She'll get there," Kaiden said. "She's so strong."

Declan snorted. "That's an understatement." He clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "You going to stay with her while she rests?"

Kaiden nodded. "D.C is cleaning her up as much as she can right now. I'll stay with her just in case she wakes up."

"I'll come find you if we need you," Declan said. "Go take care of our Chosen One."

Bear smirked. "I dare you to call her that when she wakes."

"And have her castrate me with that sword?" Declan elbowed Bear gently. "As if."

"Get some rest you two," Kaiden smiled softly. "I'll check in on you later."

Kaiden left and Declan gently steered Bear towards the bathroom. "Go shower and I'll see if I can find us some food."

"Are you sure?" Bear asked. "It's your room. You should shower first."

Declan nudged Bear towards the bathroom door. "Shower. I'll be here when you get out." He squeezed Bear's hand gently before turning and leaving through the door Kaiden had left through moments ago.

Bear didn't need much encouragement to get in the shower. Once in the bathroom, the door closed behind him, he stripped out of his torn and bloody clothes and stepped under the heat of the spray. He took his time scrubbing his body, until the water ran clear. Sniffing the shampoo bottles, Bear chose the one that Declan often smelt off and gave his hair four rounds of shampoo before he felt almost normal.

When he stepped out, he reached for a clean towel. By the time he was dry, exhaustion had settled in and he struggled to pull his clean clothes on.

Declan was waiting for him, a plate pile high with food resting on the bed. He clapped Bear on the shoulder when the younger boy sat down and stood up. "Eat the rest. I hope you left some hot water for me."

Bear snorted, too tired to come up with anything witty in response but instead helped himself to some food. It was a combination of snack foods from the Rec Room, so Bear helped himself to the cheese and crackers, smiling softly as he remembered Declan stealing a cracker and grape from his plate not long ago. He finished off the plate, moving it to one of the desks.

Bear eyes were drooping close when Declan finally exited the bathroom. He looked better and smiled softly at Bear, joining him on the bed.

"You look as exhausted as I feel," Declan said.

Bear was unable to stop the yawn that took over his body. "Yeah. I should probably get back to my bed if I want to make it there awake." He made to move but Declan's hand wrapped around his wrist, making him pause.

"Stay," Declan said quietly.

Bear swallowed, warmth filling him and a shy smile gracing his lips. He shifted until he was lying down, head cushioned on the pillow. Faster than Bear's sluggish mind could comprehend, Declan's lips were quirking in a smirk and Bear was shifted until his back was pressed against Declan's chest and he was wrapped around in his strong arms.

Heat flooded Bear's cheeks and he felt Declan's laughter rumble through him.

"Is this okay?" Declan asked, his hot breath fanning across Bear's ear making his shudder.

"Yeah," Bear said, eyes drifting close. "This is good. Really good."

"Good," Declan repeated.

Bear fell asleep feeling safer than he had in a long time and knew that when he woke up, he would feel just a safe because he had Declan with him. They had survived and could take on anything as long as they had each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and hopefully you will see more of me here in the future :) **

**Happy reading!**


End file.
